Impmon Captured Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's and Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon Faint
Agumon and his Friends, depressed, left without eating their ice cream. Veemon asked Impmon if they're Alright but received a dismissive response. Veemon wondered if Agumon and his Friends might feel better if the Seven of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day. Hours later At the Round Room Wizarmon: I send Impmon to Digital Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we speak of. I also instructed him to clear out facilities there. He'll be back soon. Apocalymon: Then what about Taiga and the others? Wizarmon: They disappeared. Devimon: Ha ha! Where, oh where did they go? Wizarmon: Well, Devimon.. it doesn't sounds as though you know. Apocalymon: Keep going. Wizarmon: Someone accessed our main computer without authorization. Devimon And you really think that you don't know who it was? Whatever. Those Digimon is turning into a problem. Wizarmon: Ridiculous. I see no problem whatsoever. Devimon Ha ha! Not really, apparently you don't! Wizarmon: Something make you so happy? Devimon: Well, the things you hear from a Digimon with no heart. Apocalymon No matter what unfolds our remain unchanged. Impmon, Veemon, Dorumon, Hawkmon, Gaomon, Agumon and Falcomon will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them. Wizarmon: But, Apocalymon, Agumon and his- Apocalymon: Let them be. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Agumon and his Friends is matching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We are not gonna stake any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience. Back to Agumon and his Friends They made it to Castle Oblivion and then their heads got hurt All: My head! Flashback They all left Castle Oblivion with Wizarmon Wizarmon: This is the last place that you see this room. Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon. Flashback ended They saw Impmon coming Agumon: Impmon.... what are you doing here...? Impmon: I'm just here from my order, of course. There's nothing you can see here. Falcomon: That's not true! This is the place we came from, I just know it. Impmon: What about your mission? They look away Impmon: Don't be so stubborn. Gaomon: Or else they'll turn our data into a Dusk. Impmon: They'll do bad thing then turning your data into a Dusk. They will destroy you. They get up Falcomon: It's all because we are useless. Impmon: That's not what it means. They going to the door, but Impmon stop them Impmon: Guys, go home. Hawkmon: We remembering things. We have memories of back when we were Digimon. Impmon: Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it. Falcomon: We have dreams every night. And you're in those dream, Impmon! Impmon: Then they're aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dream that's all. Veemon: You can't keep a secret to us. We've met before, Impmom, right here in this Castle! Impmon: No, you didn't. You have to go home. You can't keep Veemon and his Friends waiting. Falcomon: Please, Impmon... you've have to help us. We need to know who we are. They went to the door Impmon: Wait! Don't go there, you guys! At Digital Twilight Town Impmon: You're here now? It was Impmon Veemon: Yeah. You're just late. And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream Dorumon: It's been 1 year. Impmon: Why is that? Veemon: It's been that many days since Me, Hawkmon and Dorumon first joined the Organization. Hawkmon: Really, Veemon? Veemon: Yes. Wow. Time flies. Impmon: So, you got the number memorise. Veemon: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our past before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a undead Digimon. Dorumon: Really, Veemon? Impmon: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like an Undead Digimon. Veemon: Oh, Thank a lot! All: (Laugh) Impmon Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest. Veemon: Like we ask! Know-it-all. All: (Laugh) Veemon: That's Strange, I wonder where they are? Hawkmon: Don't know, it's been so long. Dorumon: So where are they? Meanwhile Agumon and his friends are looking at the Crystal ball and they look so Shock Gaomon: What? Does that mean, we are not who we were? Next day In the Round room, Apocalymon informed the assembled Organization Digimon members of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon disappearance. He continued by prohibiting anyone from pursuing them. Unhappy with Apocalymon's decision, Veemon and his Friends argued that they should search Agumon and he's Friends, but was told that all will become clear when the time come. Apocalymon concluded the meeting with those words. Next day The days passed without Agumon and his Friends. Impmon no longer came to the usual spot, and Veemon and his Friends sat alone, eating their ice cream. Weeks later In the Dream A Purple Dragon is sleeping and a Boy just waking up him Back to reality They are in the Island Zone They look at the Sky and saw a Seashell on the Beach, Veemon grab it Veemon: Agumon? They saw a hooded person they went off to see who it was Veemon: Agumon! A Person has take off his hood and it was Caturamon Caturamon: Surely, you know this would happen. Psychemon: Why would we know? They saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Caturamon: In your memory, you've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them. They have their heads hurt and they turn into Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon Psychemon: That's insane! We remember everyone from the Digital World and the Human World! They were our... Our.. our closest friends. They turned into Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Caturamon: And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed the Digital World and the Human World! They turned into Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Back into Reality Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon is look after Agumon and his Friends Agumon: Who are we? Why are we... here for? Flashback started Taiga: So we meet again. Psychemon: You make us a promise. Yuuya: We remember, it was to looking after Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. We're sorry... I'm not sure we've kept that promise very good. Dracmon: Can you tell us what happen? Nikorai: Some of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories are missing. Oppossumon: How could that be? Taiga: Their memories are escaping through the Memories of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of them. Psychemon: Weren't there anyway to bring back just Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories? Taiga: If they're still separate... then I think we can take out fragments of it. But if their memories and, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memory fragments are completely weaved together... We would need to untangle them from each other and that would taken more time. Which means it would take even longer before Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon can wake up again. And DiZmon wouldn't tolerate that. Dracmon: So what can you do? Yuuya: If we just jump in and rearrange their Memories... then the three might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers them anymore. That's a risk we don't wanna take. It's too late either way. Their awakening has already been delayed. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobody and the one that's absorbing their memories... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own Digimon. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for them to go away. Did you know theur face was blank at first? But now... there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that they have entered Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobody's memories, and Their memories. They'll all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one. I think that there is not other way. Psychemon: I see. Flashback end They saw Veemon and his Friends went to the Portal Flashback again has started They are watching the sunset Gaomon: Is it that we're not supposed to exist? Impmon: Well, what do you want to do, boys? Falcomon: I want... I want to be with you guys. Veemon: Then you have to come back with us. Gaomon: We don't... not the way we are. But... what would it take forus to be like you? At Digital Twilight Town Impmon is watching the sunset and then Veemon and his Friends has arrived Veemon: Hey... it's been a while. Impmon: You think so? Hawkmon: So... we went to the beach today. And there was boy who has the same voice like Agumon and his friends. They so familiar to us. But we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably imagined it. Dorumon: To be honest, we're not even sure today's missions really happened. Veemon: Feels like we just wake up from a dream or something. Do you remember our promise? Hawkmon: When we said that the Seven of us would go to the beach on our next break? Veemon Maybe that why. Maybe we saw Agumon there because I wanted him to be here. Impmon: (Sigh) Wanna go look for them? Hawkmon: Why? Impmon: Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Agumon and his Friends. Hawkmon: Sounds great, let's do this. Next day While visiting a world of a mission, Veemon met the Alien named U-mos. Before leaving, U-mos responded to Veemon's question by that he must follow his heart and sincere what to believe in. Would having a heart resolve everything, including Agumon and his Friends predicament? Buster was left pondering over what he could beleive in when he has a heart believe in himself. Veemon and his Friends even Impmon continued their search for Agumon and his Friends. Next week Veemon: (Sigh) We give up. It's no use. Hawkmon: We looked everywhere. Impmon: You sure you're not forgetting some places? Dorumon: We've been everywhere we know how to get to. Impmon: Alright. Hawkmon: The only place we haven't been to is Digital Castle Oblivion. Impmon: (Gasp) Veemon: It was just the other day that Agumon and his Friends was asking you what the place was like. And the day before they disappeared you said they were put on an important mission. Remember? Impmon: Yes. But there's nothing there anymore. Hawkmon: Well, Falcomon and his Friends might be there. Impmon: (Sigh) Apparently... Agumon and his Friends comes from Castle Oblivion. Hawkmon: What do you mean? I Ken: That's probably why they were asking about that place. Veemon: We have no idea. Impmon: Me too. I only found out a little time ago. Dorumon: Castle Oblivion... Gaomon and his Friends. Next day They made it to Digital Castle Oblivion Veemon: So this is Digital Castle Oblivion Falcomon: Just like the version from the Real World. Then their heads hurt Impmon: Guys! Veemon: My... My head... Impmon: Careful, you guys! Let's go back for now and- Hawkmon: We're fine! We have to find ....them... Then they Collapse Dorumon: What's... what's happening. Impmon: Guys! Veemon: So much... rushing into... my head. Impmon: Let's leave this place for now! He open the Portal Hawkmon: No, wait... They went into the Portal Psychemon: (Voice) You're giving up now? I though you Strongest Digimon. Then Veemon has Awaken Veemon: Psychemon! Impmon: Are you okay? Hawkmon: How are you feeling? Veemon: What happen? Impmon: You and your friends got collapse after we enter the castle doors. Don't you remember. Veemon: I remember that we go inside. He get up Impmon: Just take it easy for now. Veemon: We're fine. Let's go back to Digital Castle Oblivion. Impmon: Don't push yourself.... Who's there? They saw four person in a Black Coat Veemon: Agumon? Dorumon: Gaomon? Hawkmon: Falcomon? They went to the Portal Veemon: Wait! But the Black Coat person stop him Hawkmon: Out of our way! He left Dorumon: Wait! Impmon: Guys, wait! They follow the Black Coat and he disappeared Impmon: I though the impostor was sighted in Digital Castle Oblivion. Veemon: Agumon.... Impmon: There's no way that's him... Veemon: I meant the one who ran away first was Agumon and his Friends. But... why run? Behind them Agumon and his Friends is looking at them and Psychemon is unhooded his cloak Psychemon: Wanna go back? Next day They found a Hooded figure and it was Agumon and his Friends Veemon: Agumon. Where have you been? Hawkmon: We were worried about you. Us and Impmon were looking everywhere for you. Falcomon: You did? We're sorry. Dorumon: Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily. Wizarmon will let all this drop. He has to. They looked down Veemon: We don't care what he said to you and you friends. We'll be there. Us and Impmon will make sure. They step back Veemon: Huh? Gaomon: We don't want too. Hawkmon: Why not? Let's go... They step back again, they are going leave Dorumon: Stop! They grab them and let go because they bring out their Weapons to them and Impmon fire is attacking Agumon and his Friends Impmon: Hey, you guys. Veemon: Impmon? Then Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon is fighting him, Veemon and his look so Shock, they want them to stop and then they All: STOP!!!! Agumon and his Friends heard what Veemon and his Friends said and then they got knocked out by Impmon Veemon: Agumon? Dorumon: Gaomon? Hawkmon: Falcomon? Impmon is taking them away and he disappeared with them Next day Impmon and Wizarmon are talking Impmon: You sure everything is better this way? Wizarmon: I never expected you to say that. If you could save one of tjem... why would you choose the Copy? Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one? Things are finally right again. Of course we're better of this way. Apocalymon is exasperated from wll the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line... Impmon. And even you're partners, Ai and Mako. At the Round Room Veemon and his Friends are sitting on their chair Veemon: We want to know. Apocalymon: About what? Veemon: Agumon and his Friends. Tell us what happened to them? Apocalymon: Agumon and his Friends is a valued members of the Organization Digimon. But they need their rest. So don't be worried. Flashback started They were at the Darkness to see Apocalymon and then he said to them Apocalymon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Flashback ended Veemon: Shoutmon. Dorumon: Gumdramon? Hawkmon: Damemon? Who were they? Enma: The Connection. Veemon: Connection? Apocalymon: They are what makes you, your friends, Agumon and his Friends a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Agumon, Dorumon and Gaomon among our numbers. If you want them to stay that way, I must insist you get your minds off these needless distractions. I will have Agumon and his Friends return to their duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours. Hawkmon: We understand. They left the Round Room and they saw Impmon Impmon: Oh. Hey, you guys. They look away of him because he hurt Agumon and his Friends Back at the Round Room Wizarmon: Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Agumon, Veemon and Their Friends? Apocalymon: I will admit, Agumon and his Friends has strayed from our original designs. However, we are also seeing interesting side effect. Wizarmon: Are you sure? Apocalymon: The key. Agumon and his Friends was affected by Veemon and his Friends just as we had anticipated. This was in fact what we had hoped to achieve... But then, through Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon himself began to shape "it" into "him," giving Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon a sense of identity. Our plan seemed like a failure at this point... but then it occurred to me. Agumon and his friends is keeping Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories trapped by claiming them as their own. Keeping close to Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon will ultimately pervent. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon from ever waking. Wizarmon: I see what you mean And what about the Imposters? Apocalymon: See that they stays away from Veemon and his Friends. He is merely an impurity that would make Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's existence incomplete. Wizarmon: Then we shall return to our original plan. Back to Memory Skyscraper Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon is looking at the Castle Back at the Agumon and his friend's Room Agumon: What are we going to do, Psychemon? Next day Veemon and his Friends is looking at the Sun, and then Impmon even Agumon, Falcomon and Gaomon has arrived and didn't say anything Meanwhile Taiga: Oh no! Nikorai: This is not good. DiZmon: What's happening? Yuuya: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories.... I think it has stopped. DiZmon: And what does that mean? Nikorai: Unless something is done. They'll never wake up from their Slumber. DiZmon: The gloves has to come off. Taiga: But... DiZmon: Nobodies never should have existed. As I'm sure you understand, boys. Yuuya: Of course. Next day Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon are looking at the Sun and they eat their Ice Cream Month's later The Dream Two Digimon is holding the Sword, The shield, And the Digimon is wearing 2 Gold Ring on his wrist and Three Digimon is holding the Sword, Shield and The Rings and then is onto Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon's hand and they give them a toy sword and they're friends left them After the Dream Veemon wakes up and rub his face and then he saw a tear on his eye Veemon: What is that? In the Dream A Crest went to the Device Back in Reality After Agumon and his Friends returned to the Organization Animals, Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon grew weaker by the day. It was as though Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon continued to gain strength as Veemon and his friends lost it. Using their power was beginning to wear out Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon After the Mission They are at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town Agumon: Are you sure, your okay? Veemon: Um. This is getting strange. Gaomon: Why? Veemon: Seen when do you ever worry about me? Agumon: What do you mean, Strange? Veemon: Usually, me and my friends do all the Worring over you and your friends. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before. Just feel strange, that's all. Agumon: Veemon, of course I was worried about you. You're my best friend. Dorumon: We're just glad that you and your friends are back. Even though it might have been rough on you. Falcomon: Umm, is Impmon coming. Dorumon: (Sigh) We don't know if he could. And who knows... Gaomon: You didn't have a fight, right? Hawkmon: How could be? How come that jerk attack you like that? Gaomon: "That Jerk"? You mean Impmon? Falcomon: But... we wouldn't be sitting here with you and your friends. If Impmon doesn't done that. Gaomon: He is your best friend. Dorumon: We know. And so are you. Gaomon: Well, it's not the same without the Seven of us... They look at the sunset Back at the Castle Gaomon: Impmon. Impmon: You need something, Gaomon. Gaomon: Well, you see... Something's wrong with Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon. You don't know why, do you? They say their power wears him out when he goes to use it. And then today, Me and my friends was fighting the same way they does. Impmon: You would know more about Veemon and his friends then I did by now. Gaomon: What are you saying? Impmon: (Sigh) Well, what do you think, Gaomon? Gaomon: I don't know. Impmonn: Not quite sure? Is that because you and your friends are copy? Gaomon got shock for what he said Impmon: You do know that. You and you're Friends are a Copy, and a Replica. Whose original purpose was to copy Veemon and his friends power. So if you and your friends see their powers getting weaker, while your powers are getting stronger. It could mean that you and your friends are robbing Veemon and his friend's Data and their powers more than you oughta be. Gaomon: What could we... what can we do? Impmonn: You have to think of yourself. Because I know you' and your friends not just Copy. We're best friends. You, your friends, Me, Veemon and his Friends, that is. Okay? Gaomon: Yes. Can I asked you one more question? Impmon: What's gonna be? Gaomon: I just saw Three Digimon, the first one who has the power of Warrior like Veemon and Agumon, the second one who has the power of Mystic like Me and Dorumom, and the last one who has the power of Guardian like Hawkmon and Falcomon. Are they who I think they are? They didn't know Devimon is spying on them